


Sunday Afternoons

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-29
Updated: 1999-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Comfy Couch time! This story is a sequel toYou Have to Break a Few Eggs.





	Sunday Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sunday Afternoons

## Sunday Afternoons

by Otterlady

* * *

Yes, this is yet another installment in the continuing saga of my favorite love bunnies. Even I am getting slightly ill of this. (I had better get my insulin levels checked!) No infringement is meant by my words, we are all aware of who really owns these characters. Please feel free to love, hate or otherwise not care about my story. I only do it because I must. 

Sunday Afternoons by Otterlady (View From the Edge part 4) 02/16/97 

The living room was a scene of domestic tranquility. Watery sunlight fell in a puddle on the sleeping canine on the rug in front of the fireplace. A small, cheerful fire lent its warmth to the room that held the relaxing occupants. Soft music played on the stereo and peace reigned. 

She sat with her head resting against the back of her favorite chair. Like the rest of the furnishings, the chair was made for comfort, being large, soft and sturdy. Rather like her companion, although one could never call him soft, but definitely sturdy. 

He lay stretched out on the sofa, stockinged feet resting on one arm; head propped up on the other. The Sunday paper lay in a neatly discarded pile on the floor beside him. He was quietly chuckling to himself over the comic pages, which he had saved to last. 

Her book lay face down in her lap. She found watching him far more fascinating than anything that a mere author could invent, even her favorite. The way the sunlight played across his cheek. The way his lips turned up at the corners as he smiled at the antics of the characters in the strip. The funny way he had of sucking in his upper lip like a small child. The sweep of his eyelashes as his eyes moved up and down over the page. And those eyes, those eyes... Brilliant blue, clear and bright. How their had mesmerized her from the first. 

She smiled as she remembered the first time he had stood in front of her desk. Back ramrod straight, hands clasped behind his back. The perfect at attention pose. He had looked at her with those eyes and she was lost. Her lips twitched slightly as she grimaced, thinking on how she had overreacted in response to the feelings he had generated in her. The way his very presence had sent an electric shook throughout her body, finally coming to rest somewhere south of her heart. She had tried so hard to deny what was happening between them by making both their lives hell. Thank God that he had finally seen through the wall she had flung up around her and had battered it down with gentle force. 

Those eyes, how she loved those eyes. She found herself suddenly lost in the blue waters of those eyes as he turned them upon her. Smiling, he sat up, treating her to the view of this person that had invaded her life. Sliding off the edge of the couch, he walked on his knees over to her and gently removed the neglected book. Resting his elbows on the arms of the chair, he leaned forward and kissed her. His hands were doing things to her face and neck that resparked that electric current. Pulling back, he gazed at her with those eyes. 

Reaching for him, she pushed herself off of the edge of her comfortable chair into the far more pleasurable comfort of his arms. Laughing gently they joined the still sleeping wolf in the pool of sunlight on the floor, drowning in each other's eyes. 

How she loved these quiet Sunday afternoons. 


End file.
